How We Met
by XxMidnightSunsetxX
Summary: Lucy meets new people after she met Natsu and they become friends. They all find out that they all love playing 'Fairy Tail' on 'Nerve Gear'. They also find out that they live in the same country. They all meet up one day but what happens when a confession accidentally slips? Will they give in and be together? I dont own Fairy Tail, Skype, or anything concerning SAO.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people Im only going to say this once...I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, SKYPE, OR NERVE GEAR.**  
 **I will only do this Authors Note thing if I have something important to say.**  
 **I shall waste no more time...**

It was 10pm and you could see a small light from one of the windows of the Heartfilia mansion. In the room behind that one window was a girl with golden blonde hair, named Lucy, was voice chatting with a boy she met 2 hours ago on Skype. They kept laughing and talking until...

"Hey can you send me a pic of yourself?" She just stared at her laptop in shock. "Um...Natsu I don't really know you. The only thing I know is your name." She told him hoping he would understand. Lucy heard him sigh. She was about to tell him that maybe he could ask another time when she heard him talk. "Fine...My name is Natsu Dragneel and my parents are rich. Im 19 and i graduated High school one month ago. I have a little sister and my parents are the head of the coal and health departments that also help the biggest railway company. I live in the United States and I like basketball and video games." Lucy was shocked. Not only because he was willing to tell all that stuff to her but also because his parents worked as the head of 2 departments that worked for her fathers company and he lived in the same country as her.

"Now then, you have to tell me about yourself _and_ send me a picture." She could tell he was smirking. "Ugh. Fi-" She wasn't able to finish because her father came in her room right then and there. "Lulu pie~ you have to go to bed now. Its already 12 in the morning and you don't want to ruin your pretty face by getting bags under your eyes now do you? Hmm?" Yup that was her dad. A clingy idiot that cared for her too much. Lucy just groaned in frustration. "Ugh. Dad really? I don't go to school anymore and I can just sleep more to proven bags user my eyes or if I do get bags I could just cover them up with concealer." Lucy said with her voice dripping with irritation.

" Fine but Im going to bed...can you at least give me a good night kiss?" Her dad asked with puppy eyes, knowing his daughter, she couldn't resist puppy eyes. She sighed in defeat and went to give him a kiss on the cheek. "There. You happy now?" Lucy asked her dad still irritated. "Yes. Very happy just don't stay up to long." Lucy's dad left and Lucy huffed and went back to her computer. "Ok so please continue to what you were telling me before your dad interrupted. But one quick question. Is your dad always like that?" Natsu asked chuckling because of her very weird dad. "No thank you and unfortunately yes. I'm actually getting kinda sleepy so I'm going toleave. Bye."

"Fine then talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

And with that Natsu and Lucy got off and finally went to bed. As soon as Lucy hit the bed she was fast asleep. As for Natsu, he couldn't seem to fall asleep because he had a certain girl on his mind. He wanted to know what she looked like and he wanted to know more about her. The only things he knew were her name and that she doesn't go to school anymore so he can talk to her whenever he wants. _'Maybe I can introduce her to the others.'_ Natsu thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 ***EDITED 4/2/16***

 **So yeah...I know it was super duper extra short but that's what I'm giving you guys for now.**

 **So do you think I should continue? Or not do this story?**

 **Chapters will get longer If I decide to continue this story.**

 **If you read this please make sure to share it because I want to see if more people want me to continue this or not finish it.**

 **Thats all. Thx for reading!**

 **Ja Ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I decided to continue this story. Don't worry about the others they will also be updated but I need time. I might end up putting some on hold but I really wanted to write another chapter of this one so yeah.**  
 **Onward to thy story-**  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Lucy's P.O.V**  
I woke up frustrated because my Skype kept going off and it was annoying. I opened my laptop to see that Natsu kept sending me messages telling me to wake up and asking if I'm awake. I rubbed my eyes in a sleepy manner before replying.

"Hey what's up? What are you telling me to wake up its only 9 in the morning." I typed then hit send. Not even a minute later he replied, "Hey your finally up!:) I just wanted to introduce you to my other friend I think you'll like. Im going to group chat with them and you're joining." I sighed and typed a quick 'ok'.

 **Natsu: Hey guys I found someone yous will all want to meet.**

 **Gray: Did you finally get a girlfriend Ash-head?**

 **Natsu: Shut it Ice-Freak! She's only a friend!**

 **Levy: Oh! So it's a girl?! Does she like books?! Who is she?! Does she play Fairy Tail?!**

 _'Fairy Tail? They play that too?'_ I thought as I kept reading on.

 **Natsu: Yes she's a girl. I don't know if she likes books. Her name is Lucy and I don't know if she plays Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy: Yes I like books and yes I do play Fairy Tail.**

 **Mira: OMG I can just see NaLu OMG that is my new OTP!**

 **Natsu: OTP? Octopuses taste peas? And what's NaLu?**

 **Gray: Oh my fu- Nope. Last time I cussed Mira personally gave me a beat down but really? What is wrong with you Flame-head? You are a stupid arse human.**

 **Lucy: Can we not talk about this •\\\•**

 **Mira: Aww Lucy your no fun**

 **Levy: Hey Lu-chan do you wanna play Fairy Tail with me?**

 **Natsu: I wanna play too!**

 **Mira: I'll tell the others!**

 **Gray: Alright then. Let's play.**

 **Natsu: Wait! Luce what's you username on Fairy Tail?**

 **Lucy: Oh it's** ** _StellarQueen_**

 **Natsu: ...**

 **Levy: ...**

 **Mira: ...**

 **Gray: ...**

 **Lucy: ^^" are you all ok?**

 **Natsu: THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE** ** _THE_** **STELLAR QUEEN!**

 **Gray: Flame face is right but...HOW COULD YOU.**

 **Levy: YOU ARE THE MOST KNOW FAIRY TAIL WIZARD THERE IS! OMG I'M FRIENDS WITH** ** _THE_** **STELLAR QUEEN!**

 **Mira: YOUR EVEN BETTER THAN ERZA AND SHE IS THE MOT AMAZING OUT OF ALL OF US!**

 **Lucy: Erza? Whos that?**

 **Mira: Oh shes** ** _Titania_**

 **Natsu: NO MORE TALKING AND LETS GET PLAYING!**

 **Lucy: alright LETS GO :D**

 **Levy: OK**

 **Mira: I told the others and they're already there.**

 **Gray: Then lets not keep them waiting.**

And with that they all went offline. I went to my bedside table and got my nerve gear and put it on. I when to lay down on my bed.

"LINK START!" And then everything went black. A moment later I was at the Fairy Tail guild. It was the same old rowdy guild as always, but when I appeared I got tackled by by someone. When I saw the username I got confused. _'I thought Salamander was afraid of me.'_ I thought as I tried to pry myself out of Salamanders hug. This caught everyone's attention because every time he tried to hug me he would get a kick to the face.

"MIRA! LEVY! ICE PRICK! LUCYS HERE!" ' _How does he know my name? Wait did he say ice prick? Is that...Natsu?'_ "Natsu? So you were _salamander_? The same guy who would rather get between Titania and her Strawberry cake than look at me in the eye?" I heard everyone laugh at my comment. Natsu looked away then blushed. "S-Shut up." He crossed his arms over his chest, turned away, and pouted.

"Alright. Well Im going to go to a mission. Please don't follow me be- WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" I yelled as I saw myself slowly disappearing.

I opened my eyes to see my father next to my bed. "What the heck dad? You know that if I'm playing Fairy Tail not to bother me." I sat up and crossed my hands over my chest. "I know and I'm sorry but my good friend Igneel is coming over and I want you to dress in something other than a tank top and sweat pants." My father said. I sighed and went to look in my closet. "Whos Igneel again?" I asked as I found got some high waisted jeans, a crop top, and some ankle boots. "Hes my work buddy and best friend. Now hurry up and get dressed." My dad said getting out of my room.

I got dressed and headed down stairs. While I was half way down the doorbell rung. I saw my mom run to the door with a big smile. "Grandeeney! Its so nice to see you again! Please, come on in." My mom said as she opened the door wider to allow them to come in. When I got down stair to greet them I had a sweet smile. There was a red haired man, little blue haired girl, blue haired woman, and a pink haired teen.

"Hello I'm Lucy. Its very nice to meet my parents friends." I held out my hand to shake. All of them did except the Pink haired male who looked really shock. I had confusion written all over my face and his parents probably noticed because Igneel elbowed his side. "Natsu don't be rude." Igneel hissed. As soon as I heard that name I froze. Natsu? Isn't that the same guy I met?

"LUCY?!"  
"NATSU?!"  
We both said at the same time. Our parents looked shocked. "Lucy how do you know this young man? Please explain because I have never introduced you to any of my friends." My dad said in a stern voice. I sighed, this is going to be some explanation.

 **So i finally did a second chapter.**

 **Hope you all like it because I have great plans for this story.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on How We Met~_

 _"Hello I'm Lucy. Its very nice to meet my parents friends." Lucy held out my hand to shake. All of them did except the Pink haired male who looked really shock. Lucy had confusion written all over her face and his parents probably noticed because Igneel elbowed his side. "Natsu don't be rude." Igneel hissed. As soon as Lucy heard that name she froze. 'Natsu? Isn't that the same guy I met?'_

 _"LUCY?!"_  
 _"NATSU?!"_  
 _We both said at the same time. Our parents looked shocked. "Lucy how do you know this young man? Please explain because I have never introduced you to any of my friends." My dad said in a stern voice. Lucy sighed, this is going to be some explanation._

"Look, dad, I know him from...uhh..." Lucy was completely shocked. She couldnt just tell her dad that she started to talk to some random stranger in Skype. Lucy eagerly looked at Natsu, who just smiled nervously. Then a light bulb appeared over head Natsu's head. He walked up to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulders while she just looked confused.

"Me and Luce go waaaaay back. We used to see each other all the time during school and we just found out we both play Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a nervous grin. I took Lucy a minute before she realized what he said. When she was about to speak her father spoke before he.

"Really? I could have sworn I put Lucy in an all girls school." Jude said now narrowing his eyes at Natsu. Lucy mentally face palmed at his answer. Natsu started to sweat but quickly thought of something else.

"Yeah, you did but I would always walk over to her school and we would end up talking a bit before she had to leave." Natsu said trying to get out of anymore questions.

Jude stared at Natsu as the tension started to rise. "In what grades did you know my daughter?" Jude asked and Natsu started to sweat even more by now. He looked at Lucy and saw her wiping her hands on her side. It was quiet for a few more minutes and Jude was getting impatient.

"He knew me in 9th, 10th, and 11th. He was sad when i had to finish high school in Paris." Lucy said answering for Natsu. Natsu was relived that he didnt get them caught. Jude still looked spectical but let it slide. He gave Natsu a look that says _'Im watching you'_ before telling the Dragneels to sit down.

"Lucy, dear, could you and Natsu go get us some tea and cookies? We have stuff to talk about." Layla said as she made puppy eyes at Lucy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to the Kitchen. Lucy grabbed the ingredients for the cookies and set them down. She then got a bowl an poured the stuff in and mixed it up while Natsu watched in awe.

"I never knew you could cook." He said and Lucy scoffed.

"Thats cause we never met till now." She said and put the cookie dough balls on a pan, which Natsu put out and buttered. After she was done she put the tray in the oven and put water into the tea pot, then she put the water to heat up on the stove.

"This is why you needed to tell me about yourself." Natsu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh shut it. For all I know you could have be a crazy perverted stalker that was like forty five years old." Lucy said as she when to look for the tea to make.

"Why would you think that?" Natsu snickered and went to get the cups out of the cabinets and placed them next to Lucy.

"Well you never know." She said as she poured the tea in the cups. She got small plates and put the cups on the plates. A soft ding was heard in the kitchen. Lucy put on oven mittens and took the cookies out. She neatly put them on a dinner plate after they cooled down and put the cups on a tray.

"Here, you take the tray and i take the cookies." Lucy said picking up the plate with cookies.

"Why can't I carry the cookies?" Natsu whined like a little kid.

"Cause i see the way you look at the cookies." Lucy started to walk out of the kitchen leaving a whining Natsu behind.

When Lucy got to the living room she saw all the adults laughing and a beet red Wendy. Not long after Lucy came, Natsu came with the tray in his hands.

"We got the tea and cookies." Lucy said making everyone look at them. They all smiled except for Wendy who just turned more red, if possible.

"Thank you! Looks like phase one will be complete in no time." Layla whispered the last part to the other 3 parents hoping the two teens wouldn't hear her. Natsu, with his inhuman hearing, picked up what she said.

"What do you mean by phase one?" He asked as he and Lucy put down their stuff.

"OH! Nothing! Nothing at all! Hehe." Layla nervously waved her hand at Natsu. Lucy sighed, already used to her mothers weird comments.

"C'mon Natsu, Wendy, lets go to my room." Lucy said dragging Natsu and Wendy upstairs to her room. Hopefully Wendy liked to play on the nerve gear.

 ***sigh* i dont deserve all you nice people that read my stories.T^T**

 **Also, if you wanna know some stuff about anything just ask and I would answer.**

 **I just wanted to answer random question.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on How We Met_

 _"We got the tea and cookies." Lucy said making everyone look at them. They all smiled except for Wendy who just turned more red, if possible._

 _"Thank you! Looks like phase one will be complete in no time." Layla whispered the last part to the other 3 parents hoping the two teens wouldn't hear her. Natsu, with his inhuman hearing, picked up what she said._

 _"What do you mean by phase one?" He asked as he and Lucy put down their stuff._

 _"OH! Nothing! Nothing at all! Hehe." Layla nervously waved her hand at Natsu. Lucy sighed, already used to her mothers weird comments._

 _"C'mon Natsu, Wendy, lets go to my room." Lucy said dragging Natsu and Wendy upstairs to her room. Hopefully Wendy liked to play on the nerve gear._

 _Now on How We Met_

 **Lucy's POV**

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. "But why? Its just gonna be one mission! Please Lucy, please?" Natsu said. He got in front of me and made puppy eyes but I quickly looked away. But, the others were making puppy eyes as well. I sighed and let my hands fall to my sides. "Fine." They all cheered and I couldnt help but smile. "Alright then, lets pick a job." Erza said and they all went to the request board while i stayed back and sat on a bar stool to wait for them.

We were on a mission, after they convinced me to go on a mission with them, in Shirotsume to capture some bandits that are robbing the shops. Of course, i held back since im with others and its only capturing some bandits, but, i still caught most of the bandits. I have to say, those are some pretty strong players they have. It wasnt hard to find them because we had 3 dragon slayers with us and then all we did was leave them minor injuries... I think. Oh well, now we're just going back to the client to get the money.

"So, Stellar-" Erza said but i cut her off. "Call me Lucy." I said. "Ok then. So Lucy, how did you like hanging out with us?" Erza said, quite nervously actually. I smiled a little and turned to Erza. The others were right behind her and they all looked nervous. "It was quite fun actually. I might choose to go on another mission with you guys." I giggled when i saw them all smile widely and Natsu did a small celebration dance.

"Come on. We need to get our reward from the client." I said and ran up ahead to go to the client. When we all got to the clients house Wendy pulled on my sleeve. "Lucy-san, will you really go on another mission with us?" She asked with the cutest face i have ever seen. I picked her up and started to squeeze her. "You are the cutest little girl I have ever seen! If you're on a mission with them then I'll surely go!" I squealed and hugged her so hard. "Lucy-san...Cant... Breath..." I heard Wendy say and I let her go. "Oops. Hehe. Sorry about that."

 **~Normal POV~**

After they got their reward they headed back to the guild. They talked a little about each other but the time cane when Natsu and Wendy had to leave. "Natsu, honey, we can come back another time." Grandeeney said. Natsu was whining that he wanted to stay with the Heartfilias a little longer. Wendy was sad too but she didnt cry and whine like Natsu.

"Well it was nice catching up, Grandeeney, Igneel. I hope you can visit again." Layla said as she bid the Dragneels a goodbye.

"Lucy, you may go out or to stay in your room if you like." Jude said. He called some maids over to clean up. Lucy decided that she wanted to stay in her room, so she went up to her room and changed into something more comfortable. She sat at her desk, grabbed her laptop, and went on skype.

 **Lucy: So? Who is here?**

 **Mira: Well Im here**

 **Natsu: I am**

 **Levy: Me too!**

 **Gray: I added a few friends to the chat**

 **Erza: Hello. Im Erza.**

 **Gajeel: Sup**

 **Loke: Why hello there**

 **Juvia: Gray-sama has been talking to other girls?! Juvia feels betrayed!**

 **Cana: Hey! Looks like Gray is getting all the ladies! Haha!**

 **Lucy: Oh! So many new people. Hello!**

 **Natus: Who told you to bring new people here stripper?**

 **Gray: Well I just wanted them to meet Lucy. You got a problem flame head?**

 **Lucy: Whats with the names?**

 **Natsu: What did you call me ice cube?!**

 **Gray: I called you flame head, pyro!**

 **Erza: SHUT UP YOU TWO BEFORE I COME BEAT YOU BOTH TO A PULP!**

 **Gray: Yes ma'am!**

 **Natsu: Aye!**

 **Levy: Well, how was everyone's day?**

 **Mira: Oh! Mine was amazing! I even got my sister to go out with Bixlow!**

 **Cana: You never change, do you Mira?**

 **Lucy: You guys act like what happened earlier is completely normal!**

 **Gajeel: Those two bastards are always like that**

 **Gray: What did you say?!**

 **Natsu: What did you say?!**

 **Loke: My, lively as ever**

 **Lucy: I dont even know half of you...**

 **Mira: Aw. Its alright Lucy**

 **Gray: Should we show her what we look like and then she could show us?**

 **Levy: Im kinda too shy to do that...**

 **Cana: I dont see the problem**

 **Gajeel: Whatever**

 **Erza: We need to make sure Lucy actually wants to. We cant force her into doing something she doesnt want to do.**

 **Mira: Why of course**

 **Lucy: I've already seen Natsu...**

 **Gray: What?!**

 **Mira: YAY! I knew Nalu was real!**

 **Levy: Wow Lu-chan**

 **Lucy: No! Its just his parents work for my parents!**

 **Loke: Wait...**

 **Gray: That...**

 **Juvai: Means...**

 **Cana: That...**

 **Gajeel: You're...**

 **Levy: Lucy...**

 **Mira: HEARTFILIA!**

 **Gray: NOT ONLY ARE YOU** ** _THE_** **_STELLARQUEEN_** **BUT YOU'RE ALSO A** ** _HEARTFILIA!_**

 **Loke: WHAT?! SHES** ** _THE STELLARQUEEN?!_**

 **Lucy: Natsu? You still there?**

 **Natsu: yeah, im here**

 **Levy: OMG IM FRIENDS WITH A HEARTFILIA!**

 **Cana: DANG! No wonder Natsu likes her. How big are her jugs?**

 **Erza: Cana! That is not appropriate!**

 **Mira: Ahhh! Nalu will become canon. Nalu will become canon.**

 **Lucy: So... Wanna play Fairy Tail?**

 **Natsu: Im in!**

After that Natsu and Lucy got off Skype and went to play Fairy Tail. The other, obviously, we too distracted to notcie. Eventually, after 30 minutes or so, they all went to join Lucy and Natsu.

 **\\(~)/ Ah! Sorry if it wasnt good!**

 **Thank you all for reading. You are all amazing people.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Does anyone else also get car sick?**?

 _Previously on How We Met_

 _After that Natsu and Lucy got off Skype and went to play Fairy Tail. The other, obviously, we too distracted to notcie. Eventually, after 30 minutes or so, they all went to join Lucy and Natsu._

 _Now on How We Met_

"Natsu! Why is it twitching?!"

"I have no idea but im freaking out!"

"Oh my god! Natsu!"

"Lucy! Just poke it!"

"Why me?!"

"Im not touching that!"

"But its yours!"

"Just poke it, god dang it!"

"Fine!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu it moved!"

"Run Lucy, run!"

Earlier the Heartfilias decided to go to the Dragneels house instead. Wendy was at a friends house and Natsu and Lucy decided to hang out in Natsu's room. Of course, his room looked like a dump. Lucy wanted to clean it up since she couldnt stand it being so messy but, there was a slight problem. While cleaning, they encountered something under Natsu's bed. Neither knew what it was except that it was black and green and it looked like it had fur.

They hightailed out of his room and slammed the door closed as soon as they stepped out if the room. Both of them breathing heavily with their backs pressed against the door. "What. The heck. Was. That?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu. Natsu shuddered before looking at the ground and shaking his head. "I have now idea. But i dont wanna find out. I dont even wanna go back into my room." There was a long moment of silence before they heard a thud against the door. Both yelped in surprise and looked at the door.

"Do you think the thing did that?" Natsu asked. He was shaking and his eyes were wide. "I hope not." Lucy said. She was the same as Natsu except she was shivering way more. They heard another thud followed by four more.

"RUN!" Natsu yelled. They ran away from Natsu's room and ended up where the adults are. But before they reached there, Natsu tripped and fell down. He fell down over Lucy, making it look like he was pinning her down. They all stared at the two people on the floor, who also had wide eyes, in complete and utter shock. Then, a deadly aura was released.

"You little- YOU DARE VIOLATE MY DAUGHTER?!" Jude exclaimed jumping out of his seat. Layla pushed him back down and glared at Natsu. "Get off of her this instant." Natsu was too busy looking at Lucy with wide eyes to even hear Layla.

"Why you... GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Layla! Sit back down!"

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"Layla! Please calm down!"

"I'LL SHOW THAT PINK HAIRED IDIOT WHAT HE GETS FOR DOING THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"Layla! Please! We need you to calm down!"

All three adults tried to stop Layla from beating Natsu six feet under. Jude was pulling her by the waist, Igneel pulling on Jude, and Grandeeney pulling On Igneel.

When realization finally came over them they both turned scarlet and jumped to their feet. Avoiding eye contact, they bowed to their parents and then looked away from each other.

"Natsu Dragneel. What do you have to say for yourself?" Grandeeney scolded Natsu. She had her hands on her hips and her mouth pressed into a firm line. Natsu looked down at the floor and played with his hands. "I-I'm sorry. I just tripped and...then I...uh, fell...on top of her..." He mumbled out. His face now a light shade of pink.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Why would you let a man pin you down like that? I know you're stronger than that so, why didn't you give him a good beating?" Layla asked, raising a fist to prove her point. Jude sweat dropped at her. Lucy looked down in shame. "I know. Im sorry mama. I'll fight back next time." Lucy said.

"Very good. Now, go do whatever you were doing. Us adults have very important business to talk about." Jude said fixing his blazer. Natsu and Lucy nodded and got up to go hang out in the garden.

Igneel looked at them and when they were out of sight he turned back to the rest with a wide toothy grin. "Well, lets get back to business." He said and sat down on the couch. The others followed right behind.

"So, i was thinking, why dont we send them to our mini mansion in Hawaii? Im sure they can bond there." Grandeeney said with a smile. Jude jerked up with tears in his eyes. "But...my baby girl..." He slumped down on the couch with anime tears in his eyes. "My baby girl is growing up." He looked up dramatically as if he was having flashbacks of when Lucy was just a wee lad.

The other adults sweat dropped at him. "Well, i think thats a good idea. We need them to bond if we're gonna go through with mission 420." Layla stated with a twinkle in her eyes. Grandeeney had the same twinkle in her eyes and stood up. "Well then, I'll get the private plane ready." She said and went to get everything ready.

 **So, what did you guys think of it? I hope you liked it!**

 **I wanted to make them live in the USA since in 'Fairy Tail' they're gonna be in magnolia and stuff. Hope its okay with ya'll.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo guys! Here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you guys like it!**

 _Previously on How We Met_

 _The other adults sweat dropped at him. "Well, i think thats a good idea. We need them to bond if we're gonna go through with mission 420." Layla stated with a twinkle in her eyes. Grandeeney had the same twinkle in her eyes and stood up. "Well then, I'll get the private plane ready." She said and went to get everything ready._

 _Now on How We Met_

"Lucy! Grandeeney already has some clothing ready for you so you don't need to pack anything and Capricorn will be the pilot!" Layla yelled from downstairs. Lucy came down in her usual clothes making Layla scowl a little.

"Lucy, honey, please go and change your clothes." Layla said pushing Lucy back up stairs.

"Fine. I'm going. Just stop pushing me." Lucy slowly went to her room to look for some 'better' clothes.

"Hmm, what should i wear?" She looked in her closet but when she didn't find anything she sighed. "Well, no harm in pushing the button, right?" She went to click a red button in the very back of her closet.

After she pushed it, a large door opened. Lucy stared in shock at what was behind her door. 3 floors full of clothing and shoes and other stuff. An elevator that led up to the floors. Heck, even a food court was in there!

"I've been avoiding this my whole life?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. She quickly ran in and looked all over the place. After a lot of exploring she found the outfit she wanted.

"This is perfect!" She ran out of her oversized closet and went to change. She had a light pink heart cutout skater dress. She had Light pink stilettos with hidden platform soles and sparkling buckled ankle straps and heels. She let her hair down, that went to her waist, and put on light make up. To say she looked breathtaking was an understatement Lucy then ran down to meet her mom that stared at her in shock.

"Lucy you look amazing! No! Better that that! Now hurry up! You need to get to the plane! Have fun in Hawaii!" Layla bid Lucy a farewell while Jude was in a corner crying and mumbling about how Lucy was growing up too fast.

 **•oO•**

"Ugh! There's nothing to do in here! And I'm hungry!" Natsu whined. He was laying on the bed with his head hanging upside down. Lucy was in the same position as him but she was on the other side. She took her shoes off and lucky of her, she was able to sneak a tank top and sweat pants in her purse.

The plane only came with one bedroom and Lucy was sure Grandeeney and her mom that did that on purpose because Lucy has seen one with more rooms. A small kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, a TV, a game system, a couch that could fit 3 people, and a small table. **(A/N: I've never been on a private plane before but this is how i imagine it. Please bear with me!)**

Sighing, Lucy got up from her spot and stretched. "What do you want?" She said in a bored manner. Natsu looked up at her in confusion. "Like, as in food...?" He asked not sure. Lucy nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Mac n' cheese!" Natsu said excitedly. He jumped up but from his position, he ended up falling on his back.

"Alright." Lucy went to the small kitchen on their plane and started to cook the macaroni. Natsu went to sit on the couch with a thin, silver, rectangular object.

"Natsu, can- how do you have a laptop?" Lucy asked. She was originally going to ask him to help her with the mac n' cheese but she stopped when she saw him with a laptop. Natsu shrugged but his eyes still glued to the screen on his laptop.

"I dont know. I just found it in the closet, in our room." He got on Skype and went on the group chat. Lucy huffed and turned around to finish making the mac n' cheese.

A few minutes later, Lucy gave Natsu his share of food in a red plate and she got a yellow plate. She sat on the small table. "Hey Luce, they all want to video chat. You wanna join?" Natsu said when he swallowed his food.

Lucy shrugged and went to sit down next to Natsu. He asked if he should make the group video chat and they all agreed. So, when everyones faces were showing Lucy was feeding Natsu some of her mac n' cheese cause he kept saying he wanted more.

Lucy took the spoon out and waved. "Hello!" She said with a smile. "Yo." Natsu said with a wide grin. Everyone was shocked to see both Natsu and Lucy in the same screen.

"I KNEW NALU WAS CANON!" Yelled an overly excited Mira. Gray had an annoyed expression and slammed his fist onto his desk. "How is it that the pyro got a girl before me?!"

Lucy nervously smiled at them all. "Wow Lu-chan! You look really pretty!" Levy exclaimed causing Lucy to blush a light shade of pink. "You do too Levy-chan." Levy blushed and said a small 'thanks'.

"Woah! Her rack is huge!" Cana said making Lucy go completely red and hugged her chest. "Hmm, true." Loke pushed his glasses up with a smirk on his face.

"You look like a beautiful angle, Lucy. The way your hair looks soft and golden. The shine in your eyes. Your sweet, sweet smile. I just wanna-"

"Shut it you perverted lion." A voice growled out. They all looked at Natsu in shock but Loke's smirk only grew. "Oh. Is pinky jealous?" Loke said with a smirk.

"No im not! Do you better shut up, bastard!"

"Where did Mira go?" The voice made both Natsu and Gray tense up. "E-Erza." Gray and Natsu started to shiver and Erza let out a small laugh. "Come one, boys. Im not that scary."

"I think Mira fainted." Levy said. "Then wheres Juvia and Gajeel?" Erza asked. "Juvia couldn't be here. She's busy today." Gray said calmly making Lucy smirk. "And how would you know that?" Gray blushed and looked away, pretending to not here he question.

"Also, Gajeel has to work right now." Levy said with a finger on her chin.

"Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama. We will be arriving in Hawaii shortly." The speakers said which caused the pinky and the blonde to smile. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes. "You guys ate going to Hawaii?!" They all yelled in surprise.

"Yup! Our parents told us this morning. Well, we better get going. Bye bye!" Lucy said excitedly and made Natsu stop the chat. Natsu put the laptop down and smiled at Lucy who smiled back.

 **•oO•**

"Ah! The sun feels great!" Lucy exclaimed. They were already in the mini mansion, which had a pool, of  
course. Lucy was laying on a chair and Natsu was busy playing around in the water.

"C'mon, Luce! Get in the water!" Natsu yelled and threw a little water at her. She giggled but shook her head. "I dont wanna swim right now." She closed her eyes and relaxed. Natsu pouted and got out of the pool.

"Fine then." He sat down, a pout still on his handsome face. Then, he thought of something and smirked. He walked up to Lucy slowly and quitely. When he was right beside her, she furrowed her eyebrows and when she was about to open her eyes, Natsu picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Natsu put me down!" Lucy yelled, although, she was smiling.

"No can do Luce. Now, into the water we go!" Natsu jumped into the water getting both him and Lucy emerged in the water. When they swam to the surface they both started to laugh and splash water on each other. In the end they had a water fight.

 **•oO•**

Natsu and Lucy decided that they wanted to go explore Hawaii before the day ends. So now they were walking around. Lucy had a blue floral sundress and blue flats. She has a Plumeria Lei flower in her hair. Natsu had a red v-neck, baggy shorts and some flip flops.

They wandered into each shop, got some ice cream, and stared at some of the things in awe.

"dora!  
boots!  
come on dora!

do-do-do-do-dora!  
do-do-do-do-dora!  
do-do-do-do-dora!  
do-do-do-do-dora!  
lets go!  
dora dora dora the explorer!  
DORA!  
boots and supercool exploradora!

we need your help!

grab your backpack!  
lets go!  
jump in!  
vamonos!

you can lead the way!

hey! hey!

do-do-dora!  
do-d-dora!

swiper no swiping!  
swiper no swiping! (oh man)

it's dora the explorer!" They heard a rather manly voice singing and stopped in their tracks. They turned around and saw a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on one of his eyes. He had a yellow floral button up shirt, baggy, khaki shorts, and some flip flops. He was swaying he head while he sang making Natsu and Lucy laugh their heads off.

"What? Cant a man be into Dora?" The blue haired man asked with a silly smile on his face. Natsu and Lucy kept laughing and when they calmed down, the man smiled at them. "Im Jellal Fernandez, by the way."

"Im Lucy Heartfilia."

"And im Natsu Dragneel."

Jellal smiled at them and gave Lucy a card with his number and email. "You guys seem cool. We should all hang out some time. I'll be on my way. Good bye." He said and then went to where ever dora obsessed men go.

"He seems cool." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy nodded and giggled. "Yep. Now lets go exploring for a little more then we can go back."

"Yeah!"

 **Yay! Jellal was introduced!**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Ja Ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on How We Met_

 _"He seems cool." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy nodded and giggled. "Yep. Now lets go exploring for a little more then we can go back."_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Now on How We Met_

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

"Who could that be?" Lucy asked getting up to open the door. When she opened it she saw a familiar blue haired man staring in awe at the mansion.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned. Jellal snapped out of his trance and gave Lucy a big smile.

"Natsu called me and said asked if i wanted to play basketball. So, may i come in?" Jellal asked with a small smile. Lucy nodded happily and stepped aside letting the dora loving man in.

Jellal looked around at everything with wide eyes. "Woah! This place is huge! I didn't know you two were rich!" He exclaimed im surprise. Lucy giggled at him and went to the living room where Natsu sat. He had a loose white tank top with red gym shorts and some Jordans.

"Natsu, Jellal's here." Natsu stood up with a wide grin and approached Jellal.

"Hey man, whats up?" Natsu gave Jellal a 'bro hug' and led him outside to their basketball court. Lucy smiled and went to get some water for them while they played.

 **•oO•**

"Okay dude. We've both won 5 games. Now we play a final game and see who wins." Jellal said with a determined smirk.

"Alright man. This is th-"

"Mind if i join in?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Both boys stared at her for a while before bursting out in laughter.

"Save it cupcake. You're just gonna lose." Natsu wiped a tear out of his eye, still laughing slightly. Lucy's smirk never faded, instead grew bigger.

"Oh no, Mr. Dragneel. I bet i can beat you in a one on one game." Lucy wore a smug smirk, staring at Natsu. "If i do win, you'll wear a maid dress and do whatever me and Jellal say for a whole day." Jellal looked at Lucy with a sly face and gave her a high-five.

Natsu gave Lucy a confident smirk before dribbling the ball, trying to show how well he can control the ball. "Alright. And if I win, you dress in a bunny costume and dance in front of a shop, where everyone can see you." Natsu's smirk grew bigger when he saw Lucy's face over taken by horror.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

 **•oO•**

"This isnt fair! Best two out of three!"

 **•oO•**

"I'll be looking forward to you in a maid dress Mr. Dragneel." Lucy said with a smug smirk. Amusement dancing in her big, sparkling, soft brown eyes.

Natsu groaned and looked at Lucy with a pleading face. "I didn't know you were good at sports. Do i really have to do this?" He whined with a pout.

"Yep! Now, Jellal I expect you to stay here today and tomorrow. Alright?" Lucy gave Jellal a death glare making him gulp and nod his head. Lucy smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Good. Now how about i make you guys some dinner?"

Both boys nodded their heads with a grin on their face.

They all went inside and cleaned themselves up a bit. They let Jellal stay in one of the guest bedrooms and gave him some of Natsu's clothes.

 **•oO•**

"Thank you for the food Lucy. It was delicious." Jellal gave Lucy a smile before putting his plate into the sink. Natsu doing the same the went to sit on the couch.

"You are very welcome. Now, wanna meet some people?" Lucy gave him an innocent smile. She personally thought he looked good with Erza.

Jellal had a confused face but just nodded his head and decided not to question anything.

"Alright. Natsu, get the laptop." Natsu groaned and lazily got up to get the laptop out of his bedroom. When he came back he handed it to Lucy, still groaning, and plopped himself on the couch.

"Why couldn't you get yours?" He asked her, but all he got was a shrug from her.

"Im too lazy." Was all she said after a minuet or two. She went to go sit next to Natsu so they can see him also.

Natsu scowled at the TV hearing Lucy's response.

Lucy just ignored Natsu and motioned for Jellal to sit down next to her. He did as he was told and as soon as he sat down Lucy called everyone for a group Video chat.

"Heya!" She said with a smile. Only Erza, and Mira were on at the moment.

"Yo!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Lucy! Natsu! How is it going in Hawaii?" Mira asked with a bright smile.

"Oh, nothing much. We met this one guy. He's pretty cool. His name is Jellal." Lucy replied.

"Hello! Names Jellal!" He offered a wide grin.

Hearing that name, Erza froze and the look of disbelief was all over her face.

"D-did you s-say. . . J-J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered. Her face now a light shade of pink. "As. . . As in F-Fernandez?"

Lucy nodded and Mira smirked. "How do you know him Erza?" Mira asked with a smug smile. Erza's face could be mistaken for her hair as she looked down at her hands and kept poking the tips of her index fingers together over and over.

"W-we were ch-childhood f-f-friends." She mumbled.

Jellal was looking away with his face slightly pink.

"Awe! Jerza is now one of my favorite ships!" Mira squealed with a stars in her eyes. She could just see red and blue haired babies running around.

"Lucy~ Its already 1 in the morning~ I wanna sleep~!" Natsu whined. Lucy giggled and waved good bye to her friends.

"Well, we better go now. Its already 1 in the morning. Talk to you guys later! Bye Bye!" Lucy ended the call and set the laptop aside. She got up and stretched.

"C'mon. Lets all get some sleep." Lucy yawned and headed for her room. The other two doing the same.

 **The chapter is quite short in my opinion.**

 **Well, thank you all for reading! I really appreciate**

 **Im sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Im sure there are a lot.**

 **Anyways. . .**

 **Ja Ne~**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously on How We Met_**

 ** _"Well, we better go now. Its already 1 in the morning. Talk to you guys later! Bye Bye!" Lucy ended the call and set the laptop aside. She got up and stretched._**

 ** _"C'mon. Lets all get some sleep." Lucy yawned and headed for her room. The other two doing the same._**

 ** _Now on How We Met_**

"Im not coming out like this!"

"Natsu! You lost the bet! You have to do this!"

"No!"

"NATSU!"

"Fine!"

Natsu came out of his room with a maid outfit on and everyone stood quiet. After a minuet or so, Lucy and Jellal burst out laughing.

"O-Oh God! Na-natsu! You l-look ridiculous!" Jellal said with tears running down his face. His sides were hurting, so were Lucy's, which caused them both to fall onto the floor laughing. Kicking thier legs and gasping for air, they rolled all over the floor with tears in their eyes.

Natsu blushed furiously and crossed his arms to look the other way.

"S-Shut Up!" He barked al Lucy and Jellal who were now sitting on the floor trying to calm down.

"Ahh. Alright. Now, Jellal, do you want to order him around first?" Lucy asked looking at Jellal.

Jellal stood up and sat down on the couch with his hand on his stomach. "Well, im feeling quite hungry so, Natsu, go make me a sandwich! And get me dora gummy snacks too!" Jellal exclaimed happily. Lucy sat down next to him and laughed.

"You heard him Natsu." Natsu grumbled words under his breath and went to make Jellal's sandwich.

After five minutes or so, Natsu came back with bread ham and cheese on a plate. The bread was on the side and the ham and cheese looked like Natsu ripped it apart and thew it on top of the bread. Wanna know the worst part? He didn't give Jellal dora gummy snacks!

"There is your flipping sandwich now what?" Natsu grumbled while Jellal stared at the plate in horro.

"I want you-" Lucy didn't get to finish because her phone rang, cutting her off.

Looking at who was calling her, she saw a picture of her father flash on the screen. Sighing, Lucy picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"..." Lucy didn't hear anything but she could slightly make out the soft sobs of her father. Suddenly alarmed, Lucy shot up from the couch.

"Dad? Whats wrong?" She frantically asked.

"Y-your mo-mother...she...she's on the brink of d-dying..." Her father said sobbing into the phone.

Lucy became quiet when she let the words soak in. Her mother was dying. Ho? She saw her like three days ago and she was perfectly fine!

Natsu and Jellal looked at Lucy worriedly.

Tears were already running down her face and they were going down fast.

"P-pl-please, I-I need you to c-come back home. P-please L-lucy..." Her father said softly as possible, still sobbing.

"I-Im no my way Da-Dad. I-I'll see you s-soon." And with that, Lucy hung up and dashed to her room.

Natsu and Jellal looked at each other with the same thought in their heads.

 _'Whats going on?'_

 **It was short!**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will be all in Lucy's POV**

 **Thats all, now read on my lovelies!**

 _Previously on How We Met_

 _"I-Im no my way Da-Dad. I-I'll see you s-soon." And with that, Lucy hung up and dashed to her room._

 _Natsu and Jellal looked at each other with the same thought in their heads._

'Whats going on?'

 _Now on How We Met_

 **Lucy**

I ran out of the plane not caring that Natsu and Jellal were there too. Seeing the limo pulled up and ready i ran towards it and told the driver to go to the hospital ASAP.

 **•oO•**

i ran through the halls of the hospital and yelled at the woman at the desk to tell me what room my mother was in.

"Room 467."

As soon as i heard those words i ran to the elevator and clicked the floor it was on.

When the metal doors opened i dashed out and swung my mothers room door open. When i saw her she looked so weak, so fragile, so...broken...

Then, her face turned to me and she gave me a heartbreaking smile. She looked so pale.

Tears formed in my eyes and i covered my mouth with my hand. Slowly walking into the room further, tears fell from my eyes and a sob left my mouth.

"M-mama?" A voice so hoarse came from my throat. You could barley tell it was mine.

My mother's smile dropped and tears formed in the corner of her eyes, only to fall down her cheeks right after.

"L-lucy..." She whispered softly. Even her voice sounded broken and thats what did it for me.

I ran up to her and hugged her. I cried on her shoulder while hugging her tightly.

She was dying. She was and has been slowly dying

.

.  
And i never knew...

.

.

.  
The doctor came in not long after. She had long straight white-ish blue-ish hair and navy blue eyes. Her name tag said Sorano. She looked at me and told me she needed to run some test and i couldn't be in here.

 **~oO~**

Running out of the hospital was what i did after the doctor told me to leave.

Tears covered my vision so it was pretty hard to see. So, that meant i didnt see the street light turn green, and i kept on running.

I heard a honk,

I jerked my head in the direction of the honk,

I saw a car speeding my way.

Before i had the time to react, the car swerved and the edge of it hit me in my side, knocking me down to the ground.

I felt pain on the back of my head and liquid seeping out of it. Black dots started to cloud my vision and the last thing i saw was red eyes and black hair. I heard one last scream before i blacked out, but i wasn't able to make out what the person said...

 **This one is very very very short and i apologize!**

 **Im very sorry for making it so short but i needed to end it with this.**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Ja Ne~**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on How We Met_

 _I felt pain on the back of my head and liquid seeping out of it. Black dots started to cloud my vision and the last thing i saw was red eyes and black hair. I heard one last scream before i blacked out, but i wasn't able to make out what the person said..._

 _Now on How We Met_

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw that she was in a white room. She heard a soft beeping pattern and looked at her surroundings.

A hospital.

She saw that she had bandages on both her arms with a cast included on her left arm. She lifted the white sheets and saw that she had more bandages on her legs but no cast.

The sound of a door opening interrupted her and she looked over towards the door. A doctor held a clipboard in his hands and he was checking some papers.

"Mrs. Heatfilia. I see you're finally awake." The doctor said still looking at the papers.

"How long have i been here?" Lucy asked softly. She hopes she wasn't here for too long.

"Approximately 12 hours, 42 minutes and 24 seconds." The man said.

"Whats your name?" Lucy asked. She didnt see a name tag on his lab coat.

"Call me The Doctor." The man said smiling widely. **(XD high five if you know** **about this!)**

"Doctor, who?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow at the man. She was very confused. What was his actual name?

"Exactly!" The man exclaimed with a smile making Lucy even more confused.

"Say it again!"

"Uh, doctor who?"

"Yes yes! I like that!" What...? All she wants to know is his name!

Sighing, Lucy looked around some more. 'The Doctor' or whatever. You know what? Lets just call him John Smith. It was mostly white which made Lucy feel weird. Her head started to hurt and she could have sworn she heard a whisper.

"Anyways, there are two men who are pretty eager to see you." John said finally looking up from his clipboard. Lucy could only stare at him in confusion.

Had Natsu and Jellal somehow found out what has happened?

"Um, let them in." Lucy said unsure. John nodded then left. Not even five minutes had past when two men entered the room.

One was a blonde muscular male. He had an ear piercing on his left ear. It looked like a crystal. He had on a tight gray shirt and a loose blue vest over it. He had on some skinny jeans and black and blue hightop shoes. His eyes were a dark ocean blue color and a scar was above his right one.

The other was the one she saw. He had red piercing eyes and black hair that reached his covers his right eye up. He has a scar over his nose. He had on a black V-neck shirt with skinny jeans and black vans. ' _Is he emo?'_

Both wore a worried expression on their faces. They were both sweating but the black haired male looked like he had sweat a puddle more than the blonde.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" The black haired male exclaimed tackling Lucy in a tight hug. Lucy just fell back on the bed with a confused expression.

"Um, what happen?" Lucy asked looking at the blonde male.

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, we were driving and and when we were about to stop, because the light was red, the lights changed to green. Obviously we sped up when they turned green. But, you must have not seen them because you were running in the middle of the street. So, when we actually saw you, Rouge, the man who's hugging you, I'm Sting by the way, tried to swerve so we would miss you but the car still hit you and you ended up flying back a little and your head was bleeding very badly. You lost a lot of blood. The doctor said that you're lucky to even be alive right now." Sting finished, now trying to pry Rouge off of Lucy.

Her head. Lucy had just now noticed that it was bandaged up. She inwardly laughed nervously as she started to think she was going crazy. Obviously she thought that was wack.

Dismissing the thought, Lucy gently pushed Rouge off of her and smiled. "Its alright. At least I'm better now." Sting and Rouge stared blankly at Lucy before actually blushing a little an turning away from her.

"Ahem, uh, yeah." Rouge mumbled quietly and looking around for something to talk about.

"Well, you two young lads better go for a little while. I still need to run a few test on Miss Heartfilia." John said smiling at Sting and Rouge.

Both males nodded and left the room.

 **•oO•**

When Lucy was released, she was pulled into a tight hug by her two new friends, who waited anxiously outside the door. Laughing at them Lucy decided to hug back.

Not much later more footsteps were heard and they all turned to see a pink haired man running towards them and a blue haired man following right after.

The guy with pink hair stopped suddenly making the blue head bumping into him. "What the heck Natsu?! We need to-" The man shut his mouth when he saw Lucy being hugged by two unidentified men. He snuck a look at Natsu to see him glaring hard at the males.

"Lucy, who are they?" Natsu asked. His voice was calm, yet murderous. Lucy gulped and pushed Rouge and Sting off of her.

"Um, Natsu Jellal. This is Sting and Rouge. Sting and Rouge. This is Jellal and Natsu." Lucy said pointing to each male. Natsu was still glaring at them hardcore and stepped forward.

"How do you know them?" He asked looking at Lucy. She stiffened a little seeing his glare and trembled slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. His gaze softened and he walked up to Lucy hand held her small hands in his large ones.

"How do you know them?" He asked softly looking into Lucy's eyes. Lucy avoided eye contact and looked at the ground.

"Uh, well, you see." Lucy said nervously looking around the room. Natsu sighed and let go of one of her hands to tilt her head so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Lucy."

"Well, um, they're, uh, they're kinda the reason...why I'm...here..." Lucy nervously said.

Natsu's grip on her hand tightened a little and he whipped his towards Sting and Rouge, glaring at them.

"What?!"

 **Hallo! Hope you all liked it! Did you guys think it was gonna be Rouge who she saw? Or did you think it was Gajeel? Maybe Zeref?**

 **Haha! Anyways, im gonna try to make Zeref a good person.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all of you who actually really enjoy this story. You're all really amazing.**

 **Now, on to the story-**

 ** _Previously on How We Met_**

 _"Well, um, they're, uh, they're kinda the reason...why I'm...here..." Lucy nervously said._

 _Natsu's grip on her hand tightened a little and he whipped his_ **(head**? **)** _towards Sting and Rouge, glaring at them._

 _"What?!"_

 ** _Now on How We Met_**

 _Whoops. Should have lied._ Lucy thought as she looked at Natsu glaring at Rouge and Sting. Natsu let go if Lucy's hands and slowly walked towards Sting and Rouge, both if them taking a few steps back, with a deadly aura.

"What did she just say?" Natsu asked calmly but his voice was murderous. Both Sting and Rouge looked at Natsu nervously.

"Hey man, uh, it was an accident...Please dont hurt us!" Sting cried out and looked away from Natsu, his eyes tightly shut and his hands in front of his head. rouge snickered at him but stopped when Natsu looked directly at him.

"Even if it was an accident. You put Lucy in the hospital." Natsu said glaring even more at the two other men.

"Natsu. They're not worth it." Jellal said calmly, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Not even bothering to look at the two _disgusting creatures_ **(sorry Sting and Rouge!**? **Luv you both!** ❤️ **)** in front of them. Natsu looked back at Lucy and took her small hand in his large one.

A dust of pink had found its way onto her cheeks as she felt the warmth of Natsu's hand on hers. Looking at Sting and Rouge with an apologetic smile, Lucy waved goodbye at them as Natsu dragged her outside. She looked to her right and saw that Jellal had been right next to her. She looked up at him for a moment and saw his worried expression, which was masked by a serious expression. Now that she thinks about it, Jellal is sort of like a big brother. Lucy smiled at the thought of having an older brother. She had always wanted one, but as far as she knew, she was an only child. Jellal ha felt as if someone was staring at him and so he looked down at Lucy. When their eyes met Jellal gave her a small smile, making Lucy smile back. Yeah, she could definitely see him a her big brother.

"So, wanna get ice cream?" Natsu suggested after the long comfortable silence.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lucy said looking at Natsu and grinning.

 **Hey, im very sorry for the** ** _EXTREMELY_** **short chatper. I just really wanted to update for you guys really bad.**

 **I always wanted to make a truth or dare book with Fairy Tail and the other guilds. Should I? If i do, im gonna need y'all to comment some truths and dares please.**?

 **Ja Ne~**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on How We Met_

 _"So, wanna get ice cream?" Natsu suggested after the long comfortable silence._

 _"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lucy said looking at Natsu and grinning._

 _Now on How We Met_

It had been a long day. Getting out of the hospital, keeping Natsu from murdering Sting and Rouge, eating ice cream with Natsu and Jellal, stopping Natsu from eating all the ice cream. It was pretty tiresome.

• **oO•**

After going back to her house, Lucy and her father had started to discuss Layla's business.

"Lucy, you know i never wanted you to take over her business until i thought you were old enough. Now, we dont have anyone that could take her place except for you, Lucy. You look exactly like your mother." Jude explained solemnly.

"But dad, i cant do it. We moved back here not even a year ago. I. . . I dont wanna go back over there. I made new friends here and i dont want to leave them." Lucy had tried explaining. Unshed tears gathering in her once bright brown eyes. Her father gently took Lucy's hands into his and held them close.

"Im sorry, but with your mothers condition, she cant go back to work until she gets better. Lucy. Please, we have no other choice." Jude pleaded and finally, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Silence enveloped them as they both cried silently.

After Lucy sobered up, she sniffled and looked at her father in the eyes. "Alright. I do it father. I'll go back to..."

 **•oO•**

Natsu sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap, pouting as he waited for Lucy to go in the group chat. He would occasionally join in but for the most part, he didn't talk.

 **Gray: And then i hated those guys that captured Yuu an then that one girl, or guy idek, slashed his eye and he couldnt use time lapse.**

 **Mira: OMG i hated that too! I almost cried. And then he accidentally used collapse and Pooh ended up dying! Omg i cried so much! DX**

 **Levy: I cried when Yuu was getting everyones power and he started to forget Nao! The feels! T^T**

 **Lucy: I cried when he couldnt remember Nao in the end. It was so sad!**

 **Natsu: Lucy! Welcome back!**

 **Gray: Wb**

 **Levy: Welcome back Lu-chan!**

 **Erza: Lucy, you watched Charlotte?**

 **Lucy: Yeah. I liked it a lot!**

 **Levy: Oh! You HAVE to watch ERASED!**

 **Lucy: Whats it about?**

 **Levy: You have to watch it to find out! （≧∇≦）**

 **Gajeel: I swear youre the only one who uses those faces Shrimp**

 **Levy:（ーー；）**

 **Lucy: *:.｡** **. o(≧▽≦)o .｡** **.:***

 **Erza: (￣** **(工** **)￣** **)**

 **Gray: (*｀へ** **'*)**

 **Natsu: Σ（ﾟ** **дﾟ** **lll）**

 **Mira: （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ**

 **Mira: ( 'θ｀** **)ノ**

 **Mira: ヾ** **(＠⌒ー⌒＠** **)ノ**

 **Mira: No shes not. (=ﾟ** **ωﾟ** **)ﾉ**

 **Gajeel: Bunch of morons.**

 **Lucy: Well, i gotta go. Bye!**

 **Levy: bye Lu-chan!(・** **ω・** **)ノ**

 **Gray: See ya**

 **Mira: Goodbye Lucy!**

 **Erza: See you on the flip side**

 **Levy: OMG! You watch HeyParis?**

 **Erza: Yep**

 **Mira: Me too!**

And so, the chat started to talk about who they watch on youtube but Natsu didn't care and had turned off his laptop and placed it back on his desk. He threw his back onto his bed and laid there staring at his ceiling. _Lucy's birthday is in four days. I'll make sure everyone comes so she can have an awesome birthday._ Natsu thought with a smile.

 **•oO•**

Lucy lay on her bed clutching her pillow tightly. Tears wielding in her eyes as she thought back to the conversation between her and her father. She didnt want to do it. But she had to. She never really liked doing stuff like that. But she was old enough and she had the right assets now.

She sniffled and tried to hold back the tears, but when she thought about leaving Natsu, they came pouring down her face. Shes gonna miss the wide grins, the pink hair which he calls salmon, the caring onyx eyes. She was gonna miss him.

She was also gonna miss Jellal. His brotherly figure was something she didnt want to lose. He was funny and caring and like a big brother to her. He had all the qualities she wished for in a brother, and she didnt want to leave him.

Sighing, she turned so she could be facing the ceiling and closed her eyes. She played the scene over and over. Hating that she had to leave one day after her birthday.

 _"Alright. I do it father. I'll go back to Paris to pursue my mothers modeling business at Heartfilia Lingerie." Lucy told her father. Jude smiled gracefully at Lucy and wiped his tears away._

 _"When do i have to go to Paris?" Lucy asked. Hoping that she could have some more time with her friends. Jude gave her a sympathetic glance before looking down._

 _"You leave in five days. Im really sorry for rushing you Lucy."_

 _"But Father! Thats right after my birthday!"_

 _"I know and im sorry, but it has to be done. Im so, so sorry Lucy._

 **Hello! This chapter was also short. Im sorry. Anyways, i have nothing else to say.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fact/note-thingy: Heartfilia Lingerie is based off of Victory Secrets.**

 _Previously on How We Met_

 _"But Father! Thats right after my birthday!"_

 _"I know and im sorry, but it has to be done. Im so, so sorry Lucy._

 _Now on How We Met_

insert fancy type writer noises 3 DAYS TILL LUCY'S BIRTHDAY

Natsu had gotten out of his bed happily. It was time to creat a new chat on Skype. This time, it'll be without Lucy. Of course he wasn't gonna get Loke there because he didn't want Loke to be there, but no one had to know that.

Anyways, Natsu had gotten out of bed and did his usual morning routine. He got on skype and made a new group chat, making sure not to add Lucy or Loke, and messages everyone.

 **~How We Met~**

 ** _Natsu: Alright. So i wanna talk about something with all y'all._**

 ** _Mira: Oh. What going on Natsu?_**

 ** _Gray: Probably something stupid._**

 ** _Natsu: Shut up Gray. No one asked you._**

 ** _Gajeel: Oh...?_**

 ** _Erza: Oh my. Natsu called Gray by his name..._**

 ** _Levy: Ok something is definitely going on._**

 ** _Natsu: Ok. Now, Lucy's birthday is in 3 days. Since we all live in the U.S, i wanted to see if you could all meet up with me to surprise her._**

 ** _Gajeel: Dang. You like Stell that much?_**

 ** _Mira: O_**

 ** _Mira: M_**

 ** _Mira: G_**

 ** _Mira: Natsu thats an awesome idea! Oh! Maybe she'll give you a kiss if she likes it that much! Oooh! Then the 33 nalu babies i always imagined will exists!_**

 ** _Levy: Uh...i-i dont know..._**

 ** _Gajeel: Gihi. Whats the matter shrimp? Afraid of meeting everyone?_**

 ** _Levy: No! I just...dont think its a great idea. For all i know, you could all be crazy 30 year old murderers!_**

 ** _Erza: Levy. We have video chatted with each other. -_-_**

 ** _Levy: ...Fine. Only bc its Lu-chan's birthday_**

 ** _Juvia: Juvia agrees! If love rival likes it then she will go to Natsu-san and away from Gray-sama!_**

 ** _Gray: I dont think Lucy likes me that way._** **（ーー；）**

 ** _Natsu: {censored} right she doesn't._**

 ** _Mira: Why did you write it like that?_**

 ** _Natsu: bc i dont wanna be beat up by you._**

 ** _Mira: ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ good job_**

 ** _Erza: You know you could have put d*mn, right?_**

 ** _Gray: Yeah, why'd you put {censored}?_**

 ** _Natsu: bc its cooler that way_**?

 ** _Natsu: Aaaaaanyways. Do you guys think you can come over?_**

 ** _Gajeel: Im sure i can_**

 ** _Mira: Of course!_**

 ** _Erza: I think im free of plans._**

 ** _Levy: Well...if its for Lu-chan im sure i can._**

 ** _Juvia: Juvia is excited!_**

 ** _Gray: Sure._**

 ** _Natsu: Awesome!_**

 **~How We Met~**

And so, Natsu sent them the address and fell back onto his bed, a wide grin plastered on his face. He hoped this would all plan out as he wanted. Get everyone to meet up, have a party with just all if them, then at the end of the night, tell Lucy how much he loves her.

Looking at the clock, Natsu saw that it was already 11:22am. He hopped out of bed and headed downstairs to have breakfast with his family.

 **~How We Met~**

Lucy dreadfully got out of bed. The idea that she'll have to leave in 4 days made her feel sick. She didn't wanna leave. She didn't understand why she had to be the one going. Why couldn't they hire another model? Her father had told her it was because she looked almost exactly like her mother. Since her mother is one of the most preferred models they thought that Lucy would do, since she is and looks younger than she mother. They all knew that Lucy would get them more publicity. And she hated that.

She hated that she had to leave the country to be a replacement model. She hated how she had to leave her newly found friends to be used for publicity. She just hated it all. She didn't understand why her mother hadn't gone back to her job in the past month before she had gone to the hospital. Either way, it didn't matter. Her mother would be transferred to a hospital in Paris, and Lucy had actually agreed to replace her mother for a moment of time, so it all didn't matter.

Looking at the clock, Lucy saw that it was 11:23am and decided to get ready to go and see her mother in the hospital. She chose a gray T-shirt with the words _California Republic_ on it, which was separated by the usual bear and had its sleeves cut off. She went with a pair of dark denim mid thigh shorts, and black booties with a golden zipper. She left her hair down and put on light make up, then she headed downstairs and out her doors.

 **~How We Met~**

Natsu was quite excited. Right after breakfast he left with Wendy and Called Jellal to help shop for the perfect present to give to Lucy, and a bunch of decorations. He recalled Lucy telling him that she wishes she could experience floating lanterns like the ones from the Disney movie _Tangled,_ and so, he decided to try and remake it for Lucy's birthday.

"Honestly Natsu, I dont see why I had to come. I could have shopped for her present later. I had important things to do today." Jellal said in an irritated manner. Natsu only scoffed.

"Having a Dora marathon is nothing important compared to this. You probably would have forgotten and her birthday is in 3 days." Natsu shot back at Jellal making him fall silent. Jellal only crossed his arms and looked away from Natsu.

"Uh, Natsu?" Wendy said, poking Natsu on his arm. "I'm not sure if right now is the time to ask but, who's the blue haired man?" Wendy asked and smiled warily at Natsu.

"Oh. He's Jellal. Me and Lucy saw him in Hawaii. He was singing the Dora theme song when we came across him. It was pretty funny. Now, he's staying in a that one house down the street from ours." Natsu explained making it all seem normal.

"Oh. Um, ok. Uh, h-hi Jellal. Im Wendy." Wendy said nervously looking at Jellal.

"Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm glad you didn't end up an idiot like your brother." Jellal said kindly trying to lighten up the mood. Natsu just glared at Jellal and looked back ahead, see jog the store coming into view.

"I can see the store already! We're gonna need a lot if stuff so be prepared to carry a lot if bags." Natsu said excitedly, and ran to get to the stores front doors. Wendy and Jellal trailing right after him.

 **~How We Met~**

Erza was quite happy to say the least. She had to invest on tickets for the plane first though, which she easily found some that would get her to the location in a day. She would be arriving two days before Lucy's birthday so that would give her time to find a hotel and maybe go shopping. Right now though, she needed to pack up her bags and get to the airport.

Natsu had told them all to say on skype when they had gotten to the location, and they had to go to the location before anything else.

Finally getting all her belonging in her suitcase, Erza headed out of her house and into her car to go to the airport.

 **~How We Met~**

Gray honestly couldn't care. He didn't really have anything to do. He saw that the only tickets available we ones for a flight at 10:30pm today. Then he would have to get on another flight at a different place, since the first airplane couldnt take him to the location. The last plane would get him to the location around noon the day before Lucy's birthday. Then he had to go look for some new clothing, he looked for a present but found nothing he could give her, then on his way home he ended up stepping on dog poop. So he honestly wouldn't be surprised if his flight ended up being canceled.

Anyways, he basically just did nothing the rest of the day. What was he supposed to do for the rest of the time? Well, he did watch anime. I guess you could count that as something. Well, he was also breathing, eating, walking, laying down...ok maybe he didn't do nothing. Thats besides the point though.

At 6:30pm, Gray got into his car and drive all the way into the airport. He didnt exactly live close to the airport. So he brought a cup of coffee to accompany him on his long journey.

 **~How We Met~**

Honestly, the main reason that Juvia was going, was to meet Gray in person. She did kinda consider Lucy as a friend though.

Anyways, Juvia was actually at the airport already waiting for her plane to be called. She'll end up getting at the location around noon today. She was pretty eager to meet Gray. Juvia had gone to a vending machine and gotten a soda when they had called her airline.

Quickly grabbing her soda and stuffing it in her carry-on bag, Juvia ran to where her suitcases where and then grabbed them and her ticket. She quickly looked for where she would get on the plane and bolted towards it when she had found it, with a wide grin on her face.

 **~How We Met~**

Mira actually was already at the airport when Gray had gotten there, which was around 9:00pm. They had talked and Gray found out that Mira has a boyfriend named Freed, **(Im sorry but im a Mira x Freed shipper)** and Mira had found out that Gray actually liked sculpting, he loved sculpting with ice more though. Gray did actually have the chance to talk to Freed and found out that Freed had decided to go with Mira and meet everyone. They would all be getting on all the exact same flights.

 **~How We Met~**

Gajeel didn't really wanna go. He didnt like telling people, but he had a fear of flights. Plus, he also had motion sickness which made the flight all the more worse. On the bright side. He would get to see Levy and probably get to pick a fight with Natsu. That was practically his motivation to go.

Anyways, Gajeel's flight would be at 3:00am so he had to leave his house around 11:00pm. He dreaded that because all he would want to do is fall asleep and forget about having to go in a death trap everyone calls a plane. To make matters worse, he had to get on two more flights right after that one. He would be getting there on the day of Lucy's birthday, but it would be like at one in the morning.

 **~How We Met~**

Levy was pretty scared, yet she felt excited at the same time. She was finally going to meet everyone. She had already known Natsu for a long period of time, and she only met Lucy not too long ago. She was just so excited to finally meet them all in person. She was more excited about meeting Gajeel though.

Although they never said anything, Gajeel and Levy had actually been talking to each other privately. Not only on skype, but they had exchanged numbers one day and stay up till two in the morning texting each other. Levy had actually grown feelings towards Gajeel but she would never admit it to him because she didn't know if he liked her back.

Levy though, was the luckiest of them all. Her plane had just landed and she was taking a cab towards the location Natsu told her about. She had to hurry up and get to the airport, she didnt pack a lot of things because she was on a hurry, and she didn't buy a present for Lucy yet, but that would all be solved as soon as Natsu told her the information. So when she got their and sent a message, she waited patiently for Natsu to reply.

 **•_•_•_•_•_•**

 **So imma end it off right here. It's been so long since i updated and this chapter is +2k words.**

 **Im sorry that i haven't been updating. I had, and still have exams that i needed/need to study for. It's been really stressful so im sorry if the chapter sucks and there are a bunch if grammar mistakes. I was in a hurry to get this dang chapter updated.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	14. Skype Chats

**This is a bunch of chats that the Fairy Tail crew had. A few texts here and there. Hope you enjoy!**

 **So, this is an apology for not updating. I know, i do this too much but this time it'll relate to the story. Kinda.**

 **Bold- original group chat**

 _ **Bold Italics- group chat without Lucy (or Loke but shhh..)**_

 _Italics- Private Messages_

Normal- texts

 **If you are pure...Read at your own risk...well, i guess. Not really.**

~How We Met~

(P.s. This is while Levy was on the plane.)

 **Lucy: So, hows everyone?**

 **Levy: Just waiting on stuff.**

 **Mira: Irritated**

 **Natsu: Im pretty happy.**

 **Natsu: And you? How are you feeling Lucy?**

 **Lucy: Anyone know if Jellal has Skype? He should really join the chat.**

 **Natsu: I have his Skype.**

 **Lucy: Then add him to the chat.**

 **Natsu: Ok ok, jeez.**

•••

From: Crazy Person

To: Blue Jelly

Received: 12:43pm

Message: You gots a skype?

From: Blue Jelly

To: Crazy Person

Received: 12:43pm

Message: Yeah, why?

From: Crazy Person

To: Blue Jelly

Received: 12:44pm

Message: I need it. Lucy wants to add you to the group chat we have.

From: Blue Jelly

To: Crazy person

Received: 12:46pm

Message: Fine. My name is...

From: Crazy Person

To: Blue Jelly

Received: 12:46pm

Message: Dude. Tell me.

From: Blue Jelly

To: Crazy Person

Received: 12:28pm

Message: Its...doradoraJellal21...

From: Crazy Person

To: Blue Jelly

Received: 12:29pm

Message: oh my gosh. Thats hilarious? ﾟﾘﾂ?

•••

 **Natsu: okay. I added him.**

 **Jellal: hi...**

 **Natsu: Guess Jellal's username**

 **Jellal: please dont.**

 **Lucy: Why?**

 **Levy: I'm bored. Um, JellyF?**

 **Lucy: BlueJelly?**

 **Natsu: Thats his contact name on my phone, but no.**?

 **Jellal: i have you as Crazy Person -_-**

 **Natsu: Thats nice.**

 **Mira: TheBlueManThatCanKILLYOUALL**

 **Natsu: uh...**

 **Jellal: why...?**

 **Mira: You look like the guy to have a username like that.**? ﾟﾘﾄ

 **Natsu: NOPE!**? ﾟﾘﾂ

 **Natsu: Its doradoraJellal21**? ﾟﾘﾂ

 **Lucy: Really?!**

 **Levy: OMG! It is i checked his profile!**

 **Jellal: Shut uuuuup. I know. Its embarrassing.**

 **Mira: hahaha oh gosh**?

 **Loke: wait, how many people are on their phone?**

 **Lucy: Like on skype?**

 **Loke: Yeah.**

 **Lucy: Me**

 **Levy: Me**

 **Mira: Me**

 **Natsu: Me**

 **Jellal: im on my computer**

 **Loke: i thought i was the only one. Thank god.**

 **Loke: Anyways, i heard there was gonna be this huge party. I'm defiantly gonna go. See if i can get me some ladies.**

 **Mira: So i was watching How I Met Your Mother.**

 **Lucy: Oh i love that show!**

 **Levy: Me too!**

 **Natsu: I've watched every season like, 5 times already.**

 **Loke: that was rude. You just ignored me.**

 **Jellal: I feel like i would be Ted.**

 **Levy: And Loke would be Barney**

 **Lucy: Awe. But i like Barney.**

 **Loke: Whats that supposed to mean?!**

 **Natsu: Levy, i feel like you would be Lily and Gajeel would be Marshall.**

 **Levy: NATSU!**

 **Lucy: OMG! I can see that!**? ﾟﾘﾂ

 **Levy: Do you even remember everything they did?!**

 **Natsu: Yeah, they bang like, 90% of the time.**

 **Lucy: Exactly. You and Gajeel would be perfect for that.**

 **Levy: THATS IT. YOU GUYS SUCK!**

 **Lucy: And you swallow.**

 **Natsu: Thats what she said.**

 **Lucy: More like what Levy said.**

 **Levy: LUCY! NATSU! Does that even make sense?!**

 **Jellal: idk but its funny!**

 **Lucy: Levy. Shouldn't you be screaming Gajeel instead?**

 **Loke: Oh god! I'm dying! XD**

 **Jellal: I cant get up! Oh gosh Lucy!**

 **Lucy: Call life alert my friend.**

 **Levy: Ugh! I hate you all! Im gonna go eat!**

 **Natsu: Hamburgers?**

 **Lucy: Or a sausage biscuit. It's got both sausage and buns, Levy.**

 **Loke: Lucy stop! Im gonna die!**

 **Natsu: Are you gonna eat it on the table?**

 **Lucy: Oh Levy~ didnt know you liked it on the table. How naughty.**

 **Lucy: Do you like a lot of mayonnaise, too?**

 **Jellal: Natsu and Lucy! You have both killed me! Oh god!**

 **Levy: Not funny!**

•••

 _Levy: Natsu tell her to stop!_

 _Natsu: Why? Its hilarious!_

 _Levy: if you dont want me telling her about everything i advise you to make her stop._

 _Natsu: ok ok. Just keep your mouth shut._

•••

(If you dont know about the monthly nightmare then skip ahead. Or you can google it. Just dont go crying to your parents about how disgusting it is. But then again, this is wattpad. I've seen comments from 10 year olds reading smut. Anyways, carry on.)

 **Cana: Ugh. I hate today.**

 **Lucy: why?**

 **Cana: i started my period. Ugh. The monthly nightmare.**

 **Lucy: God i hate that. And the cramps make it worse.**

 **Loke: THAT IS UNLADY LIKE!**

 **Jellal: Why would you share that...?**

 **Cana: oh come on. One day you'll have a girl in your life, whether it be a daughter, niece, wife, girlfriend, aunt, cousin, they'll start theirs randomly. What you gonna do then?**

 **Loke: Runaway and live in the forest. I can survive off the berries for a few days.**

 **Lucy: How will you tell if they're poisonous or not?**

•••

 _Natsu: Well i guess i dont have to tell her now._

 _Levy: Yeah._

•••

 **Loke: easy. If i eat them and start throwing up blood, then i know they're poisonous.**

 **Jellal: You're horrible.**

 **Natsu: Not horrible. Just not that smart.**

 **Loke: Natsu shut up. Im smarter than you!**

 **Natsu: yeah yeah. Okayyy.**

•••

 _ **Gray: Okay, so how you gonna do this Pyro?**_

 _ **Natsu: Just wait and listen ice cube.**_

 _ **Erza: I would like to know also.**_

 _ **Natsu: Okay, so Lucy once told me that she wanted to experience something like the floating lanterns in the movie called Tangled. So im gonna try and do that.**_

 _ **Gajeel: what, you gonna confess to her too?**_

 _ **Natsu: ...**_

 _ **Gray: Oh god! He is!**_

 _ **Erza: Boys, stop. Thats actually very sweet of him.**_

 _ **Natsu: See! Thank you Erza.**_

 _ **Erza: You're welcome. Just dont screw any of this up. I dont want Lucy getting hurt because of you.**_

 _ **Natsu: Yes ma'am.**_

Im sorry for not updating in so long. Im kinda getting depressed agin with all this s**t thats been going on in my life.

I've also kinda focused on drawing more. I've been expressing my feelings by drawing angels and drawing all in total just calms me down.

That wont stop me from trying to bring a smile to your faces, even if there's barley one on mine. Making you guys happy, makes me happy.

You guys are amazing. Thank you for actually reading this trash i call a story. It means a lot.

Anyways, its pretty late for me so instead of my usual "Ja Ne~" im gonna say something's else bc im about to go to sleep.

' ु-௰ू-॰'｡ɢפ ɴⅈɢhт ༘*ೄ


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

 _Previously on How We Met_

 _Levy though, was the luckiest of them all. Her plane had just landed and she was taking a cab towards the location Natsu told her about. She had to hurry up and get to the airport, she didnt pack a lot of things because she was on a hurry, and she didn't buy a present for Lucy yet, but that would all be solved as soon as Natsu told her the information. So when she got their and sent a message, she waited patiently for Natsu to reply._

 _Now on How We Met_

 **~How We Met~**

 ** _Levy: I'm here at the location..._**

 ** _Natsu: Alright. As soon as you see a car pulling up next to you, follow the mans orders._**

 ** _Gajeel: What?! Shrimp you're already there?! It's not even the next day!_**

 ** _Levy: Yeah, it wasn't a long plane ride. Maybe like an hour or so._**

 ** _Mira: Awww. Lucky. You don't have to deal with a snoring Gray._**

 ** _Levy: What? Mira you're with Gray?_**

 ** _Mira: Yeah, found him at the airport. He looked extremely tired._**

 ** _Levy: Oh..._**

 ** _Levy: Well, i gotta go. Bai!_**

 **~How We Met~**

A limo had pulled up where Levy was, and a pale man with black hair and blue eyes got out the car. He had the look of a butler.

"Miss Mcgarden. Mister Dragneel had informed me of your arrival. My name is Jackson. I have been ordered to take you to the Fairy Resort. Please, do get in the car." The man said. His voice complimenting his spiffy appearance. Levy only stared at the man, with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

"The Fairy Resort?! That place is known world wide!" Levy exclaimed, still not believing anything. Her legs had started moving on their own and the next thing she knew, she was in the limo, heading to the famous resort.

 _Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Well, I'll probably have to pay for everything though. Man that sucks._ Levy though, a sour expression coming to her face.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Jackson spoke, as if reading Levy's mind. "Mister Dragneel had insisted you enjoy yourself while you are here. He has taken care of all the expenses, so do as you please while you are here. Anything you wish to have, the bill of your stay, and your friends stay, will go to Mister Dragneel." Jackson said, a small smirk coming to his mouth. Levy sat there in shock.

"Oh no. No! That-thats way too much! I-i cant accept that!" Levy stuttered. She didn't want Natsu paying for everything. It made we feel bad. Sure they never met personally, but they were still good friends. And making her do and buy whatever she wanted , while letting Natsu pay for it all? No. She couldn't do that.

"Please, accept. Mister Dragneel is very stubborn and his family earns $950,000 a week. He has way too much money for himself. He once spent his months allowance on potted plants. All because he was bored and didnt know what to do with the money." Jackson explained. Chuckling as he remembered the fond memory of walking into Natsu's room and seeing it filled with potted plants. Natsu had thrown them out eventually, but had kept a few plants in his room and even put one in all the bathrooms.

"I-i dont know. I mean-"

"Please. Just accept."

"I... fine."

And so, they drove to the resort in a comforting silence. Levy texting everyone on Skype, private messaging Natsu about the resort, and Jackson focused on the road.

 **~How We Met~**

 **Juvia: Juvia likes how he just countered every comment they said.**

 **Gray: I found most of those pretty stupid**

 **Lucy: Hey guys.**

 **Levy: Hi Lu-chan!**

 **Juvia: Hello Lucy.**

 **Erz: Hey**

 **Natsu: Luce! Whats up with you?**

 **Lucy: What do you mean?**

 **Natsu: Ok. Quote Justin Bieber. Thats totally fine. -_-**

 **Lucy: Sorry. Seriously tho, what do you mean?**

 **Natsu: Really? What do you mean and Sorry? Whats next? Company?**

 **Lucy: Ok ok. I apologize. What are you talking about?**

 **Levy: hehe**

 **Lucy: What?**

 **Levy: Apologize.**

 **Lucy: Whatever.**

 **Natsu: You've been off lately. Is something wrong?**

 **Lucy: No. Everything's fine.**

 **Lucy: Anyways, what were you guys talking about before?**

 **Gray: The Anime Man**

 **Lucy: Oh! Did you watch the Anime vs. Manga one?**

 **Gajeel: Yeah.**

 **Levy: Oh! Personally, im Team Manga.**

 **Gray: Im Team Anime.**

 **Lucy: Im Team IDGAF**

 **Gajeel: Same.**

 **Mira: ...Lucy.**

 **Lucy: Yeah?**

 **Mira: ...im gonna let this one slide. Only because you didn't spell out the word.**

 **Lucy: ...what? I'm confused.**

 **Gray: Mira hates it when people cuss. Like, REALLY hates it.**

 **Levy: Oh! I gotta go! Bai!**

 **Lucy: Bye**

 **~How We Met~**

 _Juvia: Natsu, Juvia has arrived._

 _Natsu: Ok. Just wait a while. When a man pulls up a car next to you, follow his orders._

 _Juvia: ok..._

 _Juvia: Why though...?_

 _Juvia: ...Natsu?_

 _Juvia: ..._

 **~How We Met~**

Arriving at the resort was amazing. Levy was in awe, to say the least. There was a huge water fountain as soon as you saw the front entrance. Each room had a balcony that was apparently carved out if marble. Two connected doors that lead to the balcony were big and made from glass. The curtains, from what Levy could see, looked like they were made from silk. She couldn't believe she was going stay here for- how long exactly _was_ she staying here?

"Jackson, how long are we staying here?" Levy asked as she grabbed her small suitcase and turned towards Jackson.

Jackson smiles at Levy. "A week." Levy gawked and his phone then rang, notifying him that he had gotten a text message.

 _From: Pink Pyro_  
 _To: Pale Butler_  
 _Received: 2:29pm_  
 _Message: Dude, hurry up. Juvia's already there._

 _From: Pale Butler_  
 _To: Pink Pyro_  
 _Received: 2:30pm_  
 _Message: Im going. I'm going. Why are they girls so far though? You gay or something?_

 _From: Pink Pyro_  
 _To: Pale Butler_  
 _Received: 2:32_  
 _Message: No. I'm not gay. Just bc i have friends that are girls doesn't mean I'm gay. At least i have girls to talk to. You know this party is for a girl, and why? Oh yeah. So i can make her happy an confess to her._

 _From: Pale Butler_  
 _To: Pink Pyro_  
 _Received: 2:32pm_  
 _Message: Alright, alright. Chill man. Im on my way to pick her up._

"I apologize for that. It seems as if one of your other friends has gotten here." Jackson said, putting his phone up and smiling at Levy.

"Oh, which one?"

"Miss Lockser. I will be back shortly. Just go up to the front desk and say you're a jellybean that needs to be put in a jar."

"W-"

"Dont ask. Mister Dragneel thought of it."

And so, Jackson had left to go get Juvia and Levy had walked into the resort. She saw a woman at the front desk. She had long, thick and curly hair, which she tamed pretty well, the curls looked like she made them yet, they still looked natural. Her hair started off black, then slowly faded to a chocolate brown color. She had tanned skin, it didn't look like she used tanning spray, or went in a tanning bed. She had on light make up, and let me tell you, all her eye make up was on point. Like, it was _perfect._ Her eyelashes were long and thick, her smoky eye was perfectly made, and her eyeliner, Jesus Crist, Levy had never seen such perfectly winged eyeliner. The woman also had all the right curves, she looked like a model.

Walking up to the front desk, the woman saw Levy and smiled brightly. Now, Levy was convinced that she was a model. She just had to be.

"Hey! My name is Matilda. How can i help you?" Matilda said with a bright smile. Her cheery mood seeming genuine.

"Oh, um, well, Im a jellybean that need to be put in a jar?" It had come out more as a question than a statement. Matilda laughed lightly, sounding like light tinkling.

"I'm assuming that you are here for Mister Dragneel. He is an interesting man." The woman said, typing things into her computer. After a while the woman gave Levy a small key that had a plastic tag attached, which said _10f 1r._

"Well, he's more like a child. Thank you anyways." Levy smiled and waved, heading to the elevator to go to the top floor.

 **~How We Met~**

A car had pulled up not far from  
Juvia. It was more like a limo. Okay, it _was_ a limo. Anyways, a man with pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair came out the car. He had the look of a butler.

"Miss Lockser-"

"Juvia does not know you."

"I know. Mister Dr-"

"Dont get any closer to Juvia."

"Please, calm do-"

"Dont touch Juvia! Juvia has a taser!"

"Calm- AHH!"

Juvia had ended up tasing the man. Not knowing that he was the guy Natsu had sent to pick her up. Jackson fell to the floor and curled up in pain and agony.

"Ah! I'm supposed...to pick y...you up..for-uh...Mister...Mister Dr-Dragneel." Jackson managed to form a proper sentence. Juvia suddenly dropped to we knees and hovered her hands above theale, too afraid to touch him.

"Oh my gosh! Juvia is so sorry!"

 **Sooooo, im gonna end it off there. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'll try to update more often since it's summer break.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Anyways, you guys are awesome and i love you all.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	16. Chapter 15

**To be completely honest, i planned on this story to be quite short. Like around 12 chapters, but then you guys started reading this, and i thought of more ideas for the future.**

 **I won't do more than 30 chapter. I do wanna get this story over with, doesn't mean i dont like writing it so please dont freak out, so i can go write my other stories. This one is my main priority, but i also wanna focus on my other stories. And its kinda hard for me to focus on them when barley any people read them.**

 **Dont get me wrong, i** _ **LOVE**_ **writing this story and i appreciate all the support you guys give me. Even though there are only a few of you.**

 **By the way, I changed the name of the company. I liked** _ **Heartfelt Love**_ **better than** _ **Heartfilia Lingerie.**_

 **Anyways, on to the story we go!**

 _Previously on How We Met_

 _"Ah! I'm supposed...to pick y...you up..for-uh...Mister...Mister Dr-Dragneel." Jackson managed to form a proper sentence. Juvia suddenly dropped to her knees and hovered her hands above the male, too afraid to touch him._

 _"Oh my gosh! Juvia is so sorry!"_

 _Now on How We Met_

fancy type writer noises 2 Days Till Lucy's Birthday.

Getting up in an irritated mood, Natsu slammed his hand on his phone, which was on his bedside table, and checked the time. 7:22am. It was too early for this.

"What the heck man." Natsu snarled to the person on the other line.

 _"I wanna get paid extra."_ The person snarled back at Natsu.

"Why would I pay you extra. You're already getting paid enough." Natsu sighed, he already knew who this was. Honestly, why would they call at 7 in the morning.

 _"What the heck man?! I got tased because of this! You owe me extra!"_ The person yelled furiously. They had called Natsu like what, 8 times already? And he just now answers his calls? Of course he would be furious.

"What? Jackson who tased you?" Natsu asked worriedly. Jackson was one of his favorite butlers. Natsu was worried, but he honestly wanted to laugh at the moment.

 _"The second blunette! Jubia, Julia, Juvi! Whatever!"_ Jackson yell across the phone, making Natsu pull the phone away from his ear.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser. Just calm down man. I'll give you an extra 50 for everyone else who comes here."

 _"I'm getting an extra 100 for Lockser."_

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just let me sleep now. It's too early to be up."

 _"Natsu! Don't you hang up this fu-"_

"Geez, he needs to calm down. Pour some ice over his head. Maybe that'll make him chill." Natsu grumbled as he hang up and set his phone down. Pulling the red covers over his head and trying to go back to sleep.

Natsu had woke up moments later, the cause being something furry crawling on his leg. "Happy, go to sleep!" He exclaimed angrily. He sat up and pulled the covers away to see what was on his leg clearly. He froze once he saw it was the green and black thing he saw with Lucy.

"AHHHH!"

 **~How We Met~**

Being shook violently was not the best way to get up. Which, was exactly the way that Lucy was woken up on this not so fine morning. She hugged the covers tighter around herself, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to stay asleep.

"Lucy! Lucy!" She could hear her father calling. She opened her eyes, since his voice sounded urgent.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked groggily. She yawned and rubbed her left eye with her left fist. Looking at her fathers urgent eyes with her eye that wasn't covered.

"Lucy, I got a call from the company in Paris. They need you to know that..." And with that said, Lucy's eyes grew wide.

 **~How We Met~**

It was noon already, and Erza had just gotten of the airplane. She walked over to get her three rather large suitcases. She decide not to bring her normal amount of luggage since she doesn't feel like hurting more people and almost going to jail because of it. So, she had only taken the tiniest amount of luggage.

She got out of the airport and called a cab. When the cab arrived she asked the man to take her to the Fairy Resort, and said man did so. She had know why they were going to the location for a while now, since she managed to get it out of Natsu with a little blackmail, ok, a lot of blackmailing, and a few promised beatings, and hacked into his files and found pictures that his mother would not be proud of, but that doesn't matter! She got the information she needed, _thats_ what really matters.

ANYWAYS, she paid the man when they had arrived and entered the resort.

"Hello. I'm here because of Natsu Dragneel." Erza said in a firm yet comforting voice. The woman at the front desk smiled up at her. "Just go to floor 10 room 1. Knock and I'm sure someone will open. But, I have some extra keys if you would like one." She kindly suggested. Erza nodded and took the key that was handed to her.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Erza said with a smile, waving goodbye to the kind woman, who waved back, as she headed to the elevator.

When she reached floor 10, she headed for the only door on the left. Actually, there were only two door, a door on the right, and a door on the left. Shrugging it off, Erza knocked twice on the left door. Hearing a small "Coming!" from behind the door.

The door swung open revealing a petite blue headed girl. Erza smile, recognizing the small blue head. "Levy, it's so nice to see you." She said kindly. Her features were calm and warm, making Levy envy her. She had a perfect body, the hair was a beautiful scarlet color, and she looked so kind.

"Hey Erza! I'm so glad to finally meet you in person!" Levy exclaimed as she tightly hugged the red head.

"Come on in!"

 **I'll explain about the authors note from the beginning in next chapter because I'll try to update again today just because this was such a short chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja Ne~**


	17. One shot

p data-p-id="ec7a519dd1d6418a3069f3f1232de2df"strongThe Girl With The Golden Hair/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8fd48196ca5edd0a71a4d73958850abd"I was a care free person. There was always a smile on my face. Sure, My life was nowhere near perfect, but I still smiled. My father left me at the age of 7, so I ended up alone with my older brother. He ignored me, didn't come home often, he was always quiet and he was almost always glaring at someone or something. That didn't bother me. I have friends at school. I emhad/em a girlfriend. I had found out that she cheated on me. Ever since then, there was only one thing that kept me going. That kept me smiling./p  
p data-p-id="392e827263e997075dbbed3e2576fd78"And that was the golden tresses I always saw in class. She was a real beauty. I sat behind her in class. I was by no means stupid. The only reason I got bad grades was because I always fell asleep in class. But can you blame me? The golden haired girl calms me in a way. So calming and relaxing it puts me in a pleasant and wonderful state of sleep./p  
p data-p-id="fa3e4f3eca3ee02414eaf7523cea4d8d"Everyday, I would go through the same routine. Eagerly at that. Just so I could see the girl with the golden hair. Although I never knew her, and she didn't know me, she gave me the will to go through everything. She gave me hope. Hope that everything would be okay. That everything would be better./p  
p data-p-id="1117052f415abf32898d10baf406b5e7"And at the beginning, never did I think that I would be standing in front of a tomb stone. A bouquet of a dozen yellow roses clad in one hand. As the tears ran down from my eyes, down my cheeks and splattered into the hard, cold ground. Staring at the words written on the tomb stone. The very words that broke my heart everyday. The words...that I thought–no, hoped, I would never see./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="537f7cea1c29a1fef6cdd3e34b382772"strong/strong/p  
p data-p-id="217a68ed1fec20b3ff70488e91c54cb8"I was never afraid to hide the pain I felt. I was never afraid to hide the sadness I felt. I was never afraid to hide my emotions. There was never a smile on my face. My eyes always help pain. I had no friends, but I didn't care. I was very familiar with the feeling of being lonely./p  
p data-p-id="1d94e01bf1505f1b1cf57d597339d978"My mother had died when I was 7 years old. Making my father shut himself from the world. Which left me with my two sisters./p  
p data-p-id="006b5da4f42be2675f0d20d30907b4e9"I used to be a happy child. Always smiling and laughing away. Not a care in the world. That was before my mother had died. Before my father had chosen work over his own daughters. Before my very own biological sisters turned on me, and hated me to no end./p  
p data-p-id="f57b87181dd4deae160e3f4a5aacd794"I was always laughed at in my family. I was "the odd one". I had no social life. I focused on art and writing more than anything. It was my escape from the world. But sometimes, it wasn't enough./p  
p data-p-id="ee5e69deeea41704bed528b645081293"So, it didn't surprise me when I was slightly hovering above the ground. Standing in front of a tomb stone. Standing next to the only man who actually cared for me. The man I wish I could turn back time and talk to, so none of this would have happened. And I could have happily been with him./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="740e7be251a4d6a120a7ae944d3e5036"strong/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bf76ed862767de4b620b0d1068bf27be"One day, I hadn't seen the golden tresses. I thought nothing of, really. She could have been sick. Even though I told myself that, something didn't sit right in my stomach. But at the time, I just shrugged it off. Now, I wish I had listened./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="13b716b89d6c7ccadb8a638cfef6c33c"strong/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c87ab725e1ac3404bd9c8beda9dd8820"I woke up one morning, feeling my muscles ache. I looked up, only to see the twisted evil eyes of my sisters staring down at me. I realized my gaze was hazy and I had seen crimson liquid on the side of my bed. Black dots started to dance around my vision, clouding it as I tried to keep my eyes open. I realized what had happened as soon as my world was consumed by darkness./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ade350db528cac14368b37c74efa4cb3"strong/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d5044131e7c218d88e93cbe02eaf5953"Weeks have passed since I've last seen the girl with the golden hair, and nothing has changed. It's as if she never existed. Nothing felt right. I always had an uneasy feeling, and it started the day I didn't see her. We were in the middle of class, but I shot up from my chair and onto my feet. Running out the classroom as fast as possible./p  
p data-p-id="efd131b0151ae193f2ad64fc4becf870"I could hear my name being called over and over again. I could hear the rapid footsteps of whoever was trying to catch up to me. All I did was run faster, and soon enough, the rapid pounding faded away, till it was no more./p  
p data-p-id="a9f5bdad3c0116214a6b260a3dc2bf88"I ran out of the school building, and onto the streets. I did not know what had come over me. I didn't not know where my feet were taking me, but I felt the need to keep running. Something told me I needed to./p  
p data-p-id="3143d11da763fd5ef97f5516f876dbec"I had an uneasy feeling from the start, but I chose to ignore it. How deeply I regret it. Now, I stand still, eyes wide, mouth agape, tear stained cheeks, blood shot eyes, breathless at the sight. I was motionless. There she lay, in the middle of the woods, clad in crimson soaked clothes. Her golden tresses spread wildly across and around her head./p  
p data-p-id="e97047a09631ee61e9cf03bf6a741653"I fell to my knees. And let out an ear piercing scream. My hands shot into my hair. The tears flowing like never ending rivers. I couldn't believe it. They were the same golden tresses. The ones that gave me hope. The ones I would never be able to see, from this day forth./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="57f5a7ff7f0978053b388d7f63baf8f2"strong/strong/p  
p data-p-id="090a4eb4677bc58c74378ef737f73a49"And so, he bought everything. The coffin, the tomb stone, the flowers, and he held a funeral. One that only he attended. I had seen everything, I'm sure I was a spirit of some sorts, but I could defiantly feel the tears running down my cheeks. As I stared at the man who cried his eyes out. Mumbling the words "Come back. Please, come back." Over and over again, as he stood in front of the tomb stone./p  
p data-p-id="0bbd8b81c819a720b30139247eb37e80"em'Here lay Lucy Heartfilia. She was beautiful, and she'll be dearly missed. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c7b5c9c21c2cf12e550e5d5b8ce3290"emLucy Heartfilia/embr /emJuly 1st XXXX – June 22nd XXXX/em/p  
p data-p-id="68af3e983d6ddb536209bf6668ca47e0"emThe Girl With The Golden Hair'/em/p  
p data-p-id="386c20dbc3a9e23e57f0825830fa3c8e"Suddenly, his name popped into my head, and I walked over to him hugging his crying figure, he couldn't feel me, but I could feel him./p  
p data-p-id="e12c890d28eb3d9a5d852a0bb44cd6f6""I'm sorry, Natsu. I really am." I said softly, knowing fully well, he could not hear me./p  
p data-p-id="e12c890d28eb3d9a5d852a0bb44cd6f6" /p  
p data-p-id="e12c890d28eb3d9a5d852a0bb44cd6f6"strongTried to make an angst one shot because i kinda have writers block. Sorry ^^" Hope you enjoyed anyways./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e12c890d28eb3d9a5d852a0bb44cd6f6" /p  
p data-p-id="e12c890d28eb3d9a5d852a0bb44cd6f6"strongJa Ne~/strong/p 


End file.
